Darkness Becomes Light?
by Kangarooney
Summary: "All he'd ever known... was darkness, pain and fear... terror."
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

****

All he'd ever known...darkness. Pain and fear, terror.

The figure shuddered. Again a door creaked open, again He entered. Again the pain was inflicted upon him. Again the He left.

The figure laying on the ground sobbed. Clicking and wailing, yet making not a sound. He had no strength. Ths figure knew not of happiness, joy, love, life, what was good or bad, nothing. All it knew was... Him. Hime entering, having his way, then leaving. Just Him. This is the way the figure had existed. Nithing meant anything to him, everything meant nothing. All he knew was darknesss and pain, that's all he'd ever know.

Maybe... maybe _this_ was what _everything_ was. Maybe, when He left, He sat in a corner and another He came along and hurt Him. But... when would the figure get his turn to earn the title of He? The figure didn't know. He just didn't know.

* * *

><p><em>I know, it's short, very very short. I have a feeling each chapter is gonna be very short. I apologize for that. My fault. Please review anyway. I'd really appreciate it.<em>

_And I'm sad to say, all of my files on every single story I have ever written have been deleted, leaving me with nothing. So I'm rewriting everything. I'm sorry for the wait on all my stories, I was devastated when it happened. :"(_

_Bye all, please review._


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Optimus Prime continued to look over the datapads he was assigned. Finishing them, a short while later, he sighed in relief. Finally he could go outside and stretch, get his pedes moving.

As he strode outside, he saw a friend of his, Ironhide. "Hello Ironhide, I trust everything is well for you?"

The gunformer stopped practicing his shooting to glance at Prime, "Eh, as good as it will ever be. And you Prime? You certainly seem cheerful."

"I-"

Prime was cut off by a running Sideswipe, "He just got finished a pile of datapads! Of course he's happy." Sideswipe continued to run by, dissappearing in the distance.

"I really don't want to know what he just did." Prime shook his head.

"Side_swipe_!" A shout came from inside, Prowl, the SIC came striding out, thoroughly annoyed, and very..._pink?_

"Why Prowl, I didn't know that was a favorite color of yours. Good to see your true colors are showing!" A cheeky Sunstreaker said, out of the blue of course. Especially since there was no Sunstreaker around for anyone to see.

"Um... I'm not going to even ask." Optimus said, sighing.

"I am!" A jovial Ironhide said, practically leaping with glee. "Hey Prowl, how'd the twins get you this time? Hm?"

Prowl stopped his angry pacing to glare at the gunformer, "That is none of your business." He snapped.

"That bad, huh?" Ironhide fell into a fit of chuckles.

"Maybe readinng datapads wasn't so bad after all..." A very tired Optimus murmured, looking at the chaos in front of him.

"Keep tellin' yoursf that, boss-bot, 'cause here's another load." Jazz popped up, handing Optimus a pile of datapads. Optimus sighed and headed back to his office. Just another normal day in the Autobot ranks.

* * *

><p><em>Yes. It is really short, I know. But I did warn you in the chapter before. <em>

_Please tell me what you thought, as I said, I'm trying to make up for all those stories lost. :"( So sad._

_Please don't be too hard on me, working on school, re-writing tons of stories, and working on one to keep you happy takes up a lot of time. Not to mention I have to keep a social life or my parents will be: __:(_

_Thanks all._


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Sir." A purple and red mech addressed Ultra Magnus.

"Yes?"

"We have been watching the mech you assigned us to. He has a steady pattern, go inside angry, leave in a good mood."

"Hm. Anything else?"

"Yes, I do. Every time he enters the building, Kaos says his aura is anticipating something. Kaos also says he senses glee, joy, and... something else; of which he is not sure. The mech is called 'The Ghastly One' by bots on the streets. We haven't gathered any other information that would identify him. We have taken to calling him Ghast. And also, when he enters, his servos are perfectly clean, yet when he exits the building, he is drying them off. He must do something in there which he wishes to hide from other bots. And he is not simply emptying his waste tanks, for we have searched the perimeter and asked plumbing drones if there are any pipes leaving the area. There are not any."

"Hm, interesting. Thank you Hangrider. I will let you know what I've decided. You are dismissed."

"You're welcome sir. Goodbye sir." Hangrider left.

"Well? What do you think Kyoto?"

A figure, that had been hiding int the shadows, stepped forth. "Well Magnus, I believe this is the perfect mission for Prowl and Jazz. They both need to practice more. This is definitely a well-timed problem."

"Hm, Jazz and Prowl it is. I will have them begin in three cycles. For now, why don't you join me for a cup of high-grade? I just got a new pack today."

"Don't mind if I do."

* * *

><p><em>Yes I know, super short. Probably the shortest chapter so far. But people, really, I plan on having a short chapter for this out every day, and if not that much, every other day. I apologize greatly for the shortness, truly, I do.<em>

_Ooh, what's gonna happen? Who's the bot they're tracking? Did I spell Kyoto right? Is that even the ninja-bot master's name? Prowl and Jazz, working together, can you imagine it? Can I? Why am I asking you all these questions? ...? I don't know._

_Please review! That would make my day! I haven't a review yet, so the first reviewer gets a cookie! And if I get a second review, (not from the same person, that's cheating.) two cookies! :)_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The Ghastly One flitted between the shadows and down the alley. He was heading for the buildind again. Prowl and Jazz watched over his movements, silently following him.

He stopped and looked around, before entering the building and dissappearing from sight. Prowl quietly dropped to the ground and began picking the lock, while Jazz swiftly climbed onto the roof and attempted to open a skylight on the roof.

PAGE BREAK

Inside, Ghast looked around. He knew he was being followed, had known he'd been watched for vorns. Whoever was watching him, wasn't very good at it.

Chuckling silently, he glided over to the entrance of the basement. Down there... were his projects; projects AD001-CK580, and then the most special one, FH993.001J, now _that_ one was special. And that was the one Ghast was heading for right now, he had to hide Project FH993.001J before the bots following him got in.

ghast headed down the stairs and entered a hallway that descended downwards. Continuing on, he finally reached a blackened doorway, covered with scorch marks. He opened the door and entered.

PAGE BREAK

He entered again. the figure on the ground shuddered. fear coursed through him, yet also, a mix of... anticipation. Something was going on. The way He was acting was definitely a sign. Normally He would come to beat the figure up, instead, He was coming closer with absolutely _nothing_ to hurt the figure with.

the figure's surprise was increased ten-fold as He hauled him to his pedes, or at least attempted to. For when the figure's weight, what little there was, was placed on his pedes, he simply moaned in pain and slumped back on his face.

He was _plainly_ not happy about this. In anger, and growing impatience, He shoved the figure back to it's pedes and threatened hurting it if it began to slump again. Instantaneously, the figure stood up straight, ignoring the pain that wracked its entire frame, after all, it_ was_ used to this.

He lead the way out of the room. Maybe the figure was to earn it's title of He now! The figure wiggled in excitement, but was quickly smacked by Him. And for the first time, He _spoke!_ "_Stop speaking. _If you do exactly as I say, I'll give youu your designation." 'The figure would get it's designation! Yes-! Wait... what was that?' It didn't care, He was _speaking to it! Not only that, but was going to give it something!_

"Now, follow me." The figure didn't really understand the words, since never before had it been spoken to in its lifetime, but His meaning was clear. So with fervent obedience, it followed Him without a complaint or misstep.

PAGE BREAK

Project FH993.001J was being surprisingly sedate. Ghast couldn't comprehend how something like it could live its entire life in a dark place like its cell, and then be completely willing to come outside, venture into the unknown, the only thing familiar being himself. And he knew he wasn't very comforting. So why was Project FH993.001J utterly willing to follow him? Ghast didn't know. However, he couldn't dwell on these thoughts, for he had to get rid of Project 993.001J, or else Ghast would have a ghastly death, after when he wished to die.

Hurrying along, Ghast pulled Project 993.001J rather harshly. He couldn't hesitate, he _had_ to get Project 993.001J out, _soon_. Something clattered in the hallway behind him. Ghast stopped instantaneously. Even though he _needed_ to get there, he couldn't give away his position to the ninjabots following him. Stealth was the necessary key here.

PAGE BREAK

Prowl growled. "Can you not hurry it up?" He asked Jazz, "There is a sense of urgency about the place."

"Ah know, but no. Ah cannot. This here lock is bein' stubborn."

Prowl hissed, then, as his patience broke, he attacked the door and broke it down. "There. Let's go." Jazz stared, then shrugged his shoulders and followed Prowl inside.

"There's nothin' in here..." Jazz began. "Wait, there's a doorway ovah there. Ah'll check for traps." Jazz slipped over to the entrance to the basement. "Hm... nothin', come on ovah Prowler." Prowl slid over at Jazz's beckoning. He then followed Jazz down the stairway.

Deeper and deeper they went, darker and darker it became. Eventually, it became so dark, that when they put their optic lights on the dimmest setting, there was enough lightfor them to see clearly.

Prowl winced as something flew overhead, seemingly scared by what little light their optics gave off. Jazz, tightly strung as he was, didn't need the added surprise, so in reaction he pulled out his hand-gun and powered it up, ready to shoot if needed.

Prowl shook his helm in amusement. **::Jazz, it is nothing to be afraid of, merely a-::** He was cut off as the flying creature slammed into his helm. More surprised than he should have been, and with a reaction containing more anger than necessary, Prowl threw his servos at the offending creature, reaching for it. At the same time, Jazz annoyed by the thing, growled and let off a shot at its form. The creature itself, avoided both the things coming towards it, and dissappeared from sight, leaving Jazz's shot to scorch Prowl's servos. Prowl yelped in pain, and then in surprise and indignitation as Jazz fell on top of him, pushed over by the creature that started it all.

A short wrestle followed, along with a few curses and times where they fell over again, but eventually, Jazz and Prowl were up. Just in time for a warning _BEEP!_ and then... explosion.

PAGE BREAK

Ghast waited for anymore noises, and was rewarded with the sound of flapping wings. A miniature pteryodactyl's form appeared, Ghast sighed and commed it, **::Ahh, Swoop, so glad you could make it. Any trouble?::**

**::None master. I had a small moment where I dealt with the intruders, but that was merely fun.::**

**::Good, you know what you have to do. Once I tell Project 993.001J its designation, that will be your cue.::**

**::Of course master. I know what I must do.::**

**::Goodbye then, Swoop. I will miss you.::**

**::And I, you, master.::**

**::Farewell::** Ghast stopped speaking through his comm. link. Sighing, he glanced at the figure sitting beside him. Project 993.001J was bereft of all armor, paint, anything a normal bot would have. Swindle and his gang had a lot to look forward to.

Gnashing his dental plates, Ghast thought of the annoying bots that were forcing him to stop his experiment, right at the most crucial part to. Sure, it looked like he was merely using Project 993.001J as an anger release, that was not true. Project 993.001J was being tested to see how much torment a bot could go under. And though it didn't seem it, Ghast took care of 993.001J. That bot had a special place in his spark, just like Swoop did, and Swindle.

_Enough thinking! You have to get Project 993.001J to safety!_ Ghast pulled himself out of his thoughts, growled angrily, then picked Project 993.001J up. Even though he was supposed to make 993.001J do this all on his own, a small bout of a helping servo wouldn't kill him, or ruin the whole experiment for that matter.

He swiftly walked on. Reaching a small opening, he kneeled down, then pushed 993.001J out. Swoop followed the project. Practically sitting on the floor, Ghast leaned forward and spoke to the small bot. "My project, I have some instructions for you."

The project attempted to reply, "Mruwmp..." but was shushed.

"Shh." Ghast was being surprisingly gentle. "I will give you your designation, but you are not to let anybot know it. It's a secret between me, you, and Swoop. Got it?"

A nod.

"Good. I'll give it to you. But first, your hiding designation. The first word you hear spoken to you by anybot, that is neither me or Swoop, will be your name. As time continues, you might want to hide that designation as well. You may switch your designation as many times you wish, taking on a new guise each time, but always remember your first designation, and me."

Another nod.

"Good my darling. Please remember my words. Know I love you, and all I've done for you was because of it. Deeply I love you, never shall I forget you, please don't forget me. I beg of you, don't."

A questioning nod.

"We will meet again, we may not know each other, or notice each other. We _will_ meet. your designation is Project 993.001J."

Swoop took his cue, grabbed 993.001J, and flew away.

Ghast watched them fade away, sighed, turned around, a pushed the button on his helm. Five breems later, the entire building exploded.

PAGE BREAK

'"...and here's Giveaway with the latest disaster in Centreville." One voice said.

Another voice took over. "Ahh thank you Kaotic. Yes, a large explosion happened in the middle of the night during an acid rainfall. How the explosion came to be, is not yet clear. Two ninjabots were found in the vicinity after the explsion had petered out and all fires were diminished. These two bots were rushed to the cities main medbay, seeing as they were covered with scorch marks and several injuries from the explosion. The gold and black ninja's, Prowl his name was later to be found, worst injuries were scorch marks on his servos only, almost as if someone shot them. The other bot, Jazz also a policebot, didn't seem to have any serious injuries, besides a rather large dent on the back of his helm. Both are currently being taken care of by the medbay's head medic, Ratchet.

"As to what was stored in the building, locals say nothing. Suspicious locals say there were bots in there being experimented on. Why these locals would think that, information has not been found. The owner of the-"' the plasma-monitor was turned off. The bot who turned it off, rotated around to the two bots sitting in bed. There was a medic besides them, dressing their wounds.

"Might I ask where those 'serious' injuries of yours came from, Prowl? Did you have a fight with the Ghastly one?" Kyoto asked.

"Well... um, you see it was... a..."

"Boss, it was an accident. I uh... I accidentally shot Prowler in the servos." Jazz inserted, uncertainly.

"Accident? And you Jazz, where is that 'dent' from? Some minion of old Ghastly hit you on the helm?"

"Uh... I uh... well..."

Prowl helped him, "It was an encounter with a ro-bat, sir. It viciously attacked us."

An optic ridge was raised at this statement. "A ro-bat? I assume that is why Jazz 'accidentally' shot you too?"

"Uhh, yes sir." They replied in unison.

Their master stared at them. A cold, long, figuring, calculating stare. "...very well."

They shifted, uncomfortable.

"I send two of my best ninja-bots to take care of a simple problem. You muddle the entire issue. Not to mention allowed an _entire building of evidence_ to _explode_! And all of this was caused by one, insignifigant _ro-bat?_ This is dispicable! I cannot allow such idiotic bots in my core! Do you know what I _do_ to bots like _you_?" his voice had risen, but then lowered to an extremely soft, _dangerous_ level.

Jazz and Prowl had shrunk under his tirade, but reluctantly straightened themselves and answered together, "Throw us out?" they were afraid to ask.

"Hm." He thought for a moment, "Although appealing, _no._ It is much worse."

"What?"

"You... have... to... fill out all of my paperwork for the next five vorns, giving me detailed, yet not boring explanations on what the paperwork was for. Oh, and you have to go through one of Optimus Prime's speeches without any rescuing. Right after you give me full reports on everything that happened in that building. Well, don't just sit there gawking, get to it!"

"What-?"

"Get to it!"

"Uh, yes sir!"

* * *

><p><em>Was that a good ending? <em>

_I hope the length was good enough for ya all. I was aiming for 2,000 words, and got to 2,196. This'll probably be the longest chapter in the story. But at least it was full of action, humor, dismay, and more!_

_I hope you all liked it! Yes, sorry for no updates for a while. Thanksgiving weekend and week was busy._

_Even though it's kinda late, like three days late, happy Thanksgiving everyone!_

_And remember to review!_


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_1,000 orbital cycles later._

Cast Off glanced around him, _what a nice place._ he thought sarcastically. It was a dump. And his job stunk. Literally, he was a garbage bot. How he ever got the job, he wouldn't know, but he did, and here he was, stuck with it. He'd been doing this job for several hundred orbital cycles now. And it was still just as dumpy as ever, not that it should matter to a garbage bot such as himself.

Now, he really missed the old days, being on the Council, judging other bots. He'd always managed to easily sway the Council whichever way pleased him the most. Such a bunch of shmoozers, the lot of them. After several deca cycles of dealing with the idiots, he had left, switched his name, and joined the garbage corps.

_What fun_. He thought, once again, sarcastic. However, the reasonm he left was because of the entire Council being such prissy-whinner bots. And now... he knew they were still searching for him. No, not for him, Cast Off, but for Gallwand, the head of the Council. Cast Off smirked, it was so much fun doing this. Almost like a game. Yes, a very big game.

Thinking back on it, it was high time he left the dumps and joined the rich again. Cast Off would just have to die in some unfortuante accident where his body was never found, yes, that would be preferable. Having bots disappearing is harder to do than just kill them. He'd have to frame it as a terribly tragic accident. But first, first he'd have to get the idiot Bulkhead to stop trying to be his friend. That large lumbering oaf, who did he think he was? Oh, that's _right_, an energon farmer. Whatever.

Cast Off grinned wickedly, his time would come. When Cast Off would be no more, when Bulkhead would have to deal with his 'friend's' death, and when First Hand would join the picture. Yes, First Hand would be a medibot. That would be fun!

* * *

><p><em>Hope you enjoyed the update. The next few chapters are going to be about different bots who meet the future team. Oops! A slip of the tongue, oh well, now you know what's basically gonna happen, take it as a preview.<em>

_Please review. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Animated. Hasbro is the correct owner of this series/tv show etc. Any characters you recognize, do not belong to me._


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Ratchet looked out onto the streets below. Once again, acid rain fell from the sky. He felt for all of the bots living on the streets who had no shelter. Sighing he turned back to his work.

A knock came from the door. Grumbling, Ratchet called out to whoever was at the door, "Come on in bot."

In came a slightly maroon colored medi-bot. "Hello Ratchet, how's life for ya?"

"Ah, First Hand, welcome. Have a seat. What brings you here?"

"Eh, not much, just a thought to visit an old friend. You're not too busy, are you?"

"Not too busy, still busy, obviously, but not too much work to stop me from having a chat with you. What is going on with you?"

"Nothing really. Just the usual. The clinic in East-Twon isn't holding out too well, mobs and the such-like have been running around, threatening to off-line medi-bots and the like." He shook his head regretfully. "Bots just don't seem to want our help. They say they are 'independent' and don't need help frpm stupid 'rich' bots who 'claim' to be medi-bots." First Hand shrugged.

"Obviously I do not need to tell you how dangerous it is in that part of Twon... but I will anyway. Keep yorself safe while you are working down there, you hear me? I do not want to have to go down there to clean up after an old friend." Ratchet chuckled. "Now anyway, as for me...-"

"Ratchet! There is an emergency in room 2993! We need your help immediately."

"I'll be down there right away Firesleet!" Ratchet turned to First Hand hurriedly. "I wish we could chat more, but as you can see-and know from experience-, emergencies do arise unexpectedly. I hope to be seeing you later. Until next time." Ratchet hurried out of his office.

"Right... next time... about that." First Hand smirked to himself, "I do not believe there _will_ be a next time. Too bad, I enjoyed our chats. And I enjoyed working beside you, Ratchet." First Hand turned away from where Ratchet had exited, and he left as well.

"Now... to stage my death..."

* * *

><p><em>I know, super short. Just like all the others. I hope one day I will be able to squeeze two thousand words into a chapter. But for now... you will just have to be content with five hundred words from this chapter. Well... roughly.<em>

_Anyway, go down and click that little blue button down there. You _know_, the one with the little yellow thought bubble besides it? Unless you happen to have a _different_ review thingy, well click that instead. But either way..._

_REVIEW! :D_


	7. Ch 6: AN

_UPDATE:_

__THIS STORY WILL BE MOVED TO MY COLLECTION OF BUMBLEBEE SHOTS TITLED "BUMBLEBEE". I WILL BE TAKING THIS DOWN BY THE END OF THE WEEK.

THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE INTERESTED IN CONTINUING TO READ THIS STORY, PLEASE SWITCH YOUR "FOLLOWS" TO BUMBLEBEE. THAT WAY IF- WHEN- I UPDATE THIS, YOU WILL STILL BE ABLE TO READ IT.

THANK YOU FOR YOUR ATTENTION.


End file.
